Thanks for listening
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: I was sick and this is what came of it... A story about Duncan Matthews and his thoughts on stuff... Don't blame me, i was sick...


MJGS: Hi, um... I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this... Please forgive me... Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most. I don't own anything.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
*Duncan's POV*  
  
You know, it's funny how things can change so much in such a short amount of time. Friends, relationships, people; they can come into our lives so fast and be gone just as quickly.  
  
For instance, at the end of our junior year in high school, Scott Summers was still my best friend.  
  
I remember when we first met. We had 5th period science together in the second semester of the 10th grade. Mrs. Pierson paired us up to be lab partners. We got along great. We immediately found out how much we had in common. Our love for sports, we both were planning on trying out for the track team, we had the same kind of car, and our birthdays were both in December. We had a lot of fun.  
  
He came over my house all the time, but I could never figure out why he didn't invite me to his house ever. In fact, he never spoke of his home or family at all.  
  
So I asked him one day. I said, "Hey, Scott, how come you never invite me or Paul over to your place?"  
  
And do you know what he said? He said that it had never crossed his mind that I might want to go over his house. How weird, huh?  
  
So at the beginning of our junior year, I finally went to his house for the first time. I was shocked to find out he didn't live with his parents. Instead he lived with some baldy guy, a lady with freaky hair, a really scary, short guy, and her...  
  
Jean Grey. That's when I first met Jean Grey. She was beautiful. They said she went to our school, but I'd never seen her around. When I asked why I'd never seen her before, he messed up her hair and said it was because she was a dorky soccer player and not a cheerleader. She had laughed.  
  
Even though I was attracted to her, I had automatically assumed she was his girlfriend, so at first I didn't go around her much at all. But as I started coming over more and more I just started liking her more and more.  
  
My birthday that year was just a small one. My parents only wanted me to have three friends over. I picked Paul, Scott, and Jean.  
  
I introduced them to my parents as Paul, Scott, and Scott's girlfriend. They both blushed and stammered that they weren't a couple.  
  
I was so happy to find that out, but I still wasn't brave enough to ask her out.  
  
Later I told Scott that I had always thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend with how comfortable they were together. He laughed and said, "I wish." He told me he liked her. I didn't want to say I did, too. I know now that I should've.  
  
At the end of the year, we had football tryouts and I not only made the team, but I was going to be quarterback for the upcoming year. I was so happy. Somehow that boosted my confidence. I asked Jean out and she accepted.  
  
Scott got so mad at me. He said that I knew how much he liked her and it was like backstabbing him.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I had Jean. I was the quarterback. I was on top of the world.  
  
Of course, I had to get new friends since Paul sided with Scott, but that wasn't that hard. I just hung out with the team after that.  
  
Jean and I had a lot of good times together, but somewhere about halfway through the school year, I could tell she wasn't having fun anymore.  
  
For a while I just tried to ignore it and convinced my self that it was all in my head. Soon, though, it got so bad that I couldn't just ignore it anymore. I was risking losing her.  
  
So I tried harder. I through her a party, I took her to the fair, I took her to the dance. But everything just seemed to backfire in my face. Every time we were anywhere near Scott and Taryn she would just glare at them the whole time.  
  
That made me so mad.  
  
Then, when I found out they were mutants, I tried one last time. I guess I used the wrong words, because she dumped me.  
  
I knew I was going to lose her to him. I had known it for a while. But I didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did.  
  
Thanks for listening, I guess... 


End file.
